hong_kong_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emerald Court
''''Central Hong Kong Chika Masato, Hakken: He resides currently in the pricey Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Central, but he spends as much time as he can in the wilderness preserves on the island. Chika is often training in remotes part of wild in order to maintain peace and harmony. Hong Kong - South Side Dong Tao, Zhong Lung: He lives among the Tanka boat people in Aberdeen Harbor, staying with his great-granddaughter, her husband, and his new grandchild. Hong Kong - North Side Ling Chu, Khan: She has a small apartment in North Point, where this “super cop” lives quietly when not on duty. She tried to maintain a normal life outside the line of duty, but will often find herself playing the hero. Kowloon Kintaro Tanijiro, Hakken: A traveling and homeless Garou, often drunk and finding himself in worthless brawls. This poor man is almost always on the brink of Harano, but somehow finds himself to get through the obsticales He finds a home wherever he can, usually in some dark hole in the backstreets of Kowloon. Gao Kui, Khan: She’s been boxing since her early teens and runs a small boxing gym in the heart of Hong Kong. She keeps an apartment in Kowloon but has a Den-Realm in the Kam Shan Country Park. Shui Fang, Zhong Lung: She lives among the Hoklo contingent who inhabit the Typhoon Bay at Yamatei in Kowloon and maintains several private retreats on the small uninhabited islands around Hong Kong. Brian Ang, Nezumi: He frequents numerous bolt holes in the MTR and sewers, sharing some of them with Clive Cooper. He also has a few hiding places scattered throughout Mongkok. Lantau Zhan Xue, Stargazer: Zhan Xue, a wandering teacher, lives near Sunset Park ina small house so covered by greenery that it disappears into the surrounding countryside. He know’s about Lantau’s ‘special resident’, though he is fairly certain the ‘special resident’ knows nothing of his own presence. The Stargazer stands ready to help defend the monks of Po Lin should the need arise. His presence keeps Kuei-jin from exploiting the region’s Chi; though Eastern Garou do not hate vampires as do their Western cousins, Zhan Xue nonetheless distrusts the greedy Kuei-jin. 'Undeveloped Hong Kong' Most visitors fail to realize until they arrive that Hong Kong’s developed communities hug the island’s coasts and hardly penetrate into the interior of the island. Much of this part of Hong Kong Island is virginal and earmarked for wilderness preservation. 'Wilderland Zoo' Unlike Hong Kong’s other “zoos,’ parks and botanical gardens, the Aberdeen Country Park is an open nature preserve designed as a cheek to the runaway growth of business and industry, so there’s still some “nature” left on Hong Kong Island. No fences mark the perimeter of the park, through discreet signs warn hikers they are about to enter an “uncontrolled” environment that houses potentially dangerous animals. Technology has been put to work for the zoo; animals are kept within the park by underground sensors cued to send an invisible tingling signal when an animal approaches. The creatures dislike the shock and accompanying high-pitched whine (inaudible to humans) generated by the sensors and they avoid it by staying away from the area. Though the zoo houses small herbivores and birds primarily, several predators (including a mated pair of tigers visited by the region’s Khan) also roam the enclosed space. During the Japanese occupation *before the advent of the sensors), the area was not designated as wilderness preserve. The Japanese soon learned not to enter the area on patrol, however, as “Terrible wolf-spirits” inhabited the region, slaying any that they found infringing on their territory. The zoo encompasses several acres of forest and its most notable feature is High West Mountain, which lies in a central position in the park. The mountain itself is strictly off-limits, and the sensors surrounding it deliver a nasty shock to anyone crossing through their perimeter (except those who have the control wands, of course). On the mountain’s eastern side, a waterfall plummets down the tree lined rock to splash into a quiet lake below. Hidden behind the waterfall is a grotto leading into the Mother of Peach Trees Caern; true to its name, the grottos is filled with thousands of peach trees. On the far side, facing west, a curious rock formation resembling an open dragon’s maw forms a gateway to the Yang World. 'Mother of Peach Trees Caern' A powerful source of Yang Chi, this hidden caern lies within the forested Wilderland Zoo. The source of much of the Chi is the primordial growth called the Mother of All Peach Trees. This enormous tree, and several nearby it, grow so tall that they actually climb through the heart of the hollow mountain and emerge into the sky, looking like normal tress from a distance (hence, the restricted access to High West Mountain). Sept members sometimes refer to the caern as “the dragon’s empty belly,” a reference to the hollow within the mountain. The trees from the heart of the caern, which is claimed by Hong Kong’s few but dedicated Lupines. Led by Jo Wu, a native Glass Walker, the Sept of the Council for Universal Trade protects the caern and zoo and promotes the use of ecologically safe technology for Hong Kong. Further protecting the zoo area, Jo Wu owns the Smiling Buddha Mall, and an elder of the sept (Wok Wok Rik himself, in fact) owns the film company that bears his name. 'Sept of the Council for Universal Trade' Caern: Hong Kong Level: 3 Gauntlet: 3 Type: Plenty Tribal Structure: Glass Walkers (boli zousizhe) share power with the Bone Gnawers (wantong), Stargazers (xing kanmengou), Children of Gaia and Fianna Totem: The Smiling Happy Buddha The Smiling Happy Buddha not only endows his followers with feelings of tranquil peace, but also provides for their material and monetary needs. He is also known as Mi-lo Fo, the Laughing Buddha. He is a big jolly fellow, although he is sometimes depicted as thin and starving. Mi-lo Fo is the patron saint of silver and gold smiths. Packs chosen by the Smiling Happy Buddha receive and extra two willpower points per story, and also have three points of liquidated Resources at their disposal for each story. In times of great stress, the Smiling Happy Buddha might appear to help Garou of great renown focus their will and block out all distractions (similar to the Silver Fang Gift: Mindblock). Code of Conduct: The Smiling Happy Buddha wishes his followers to 'spread the wealth' to all members of the community. The Smiling Happy Buddha demands that his followers be peaceful amongst themselves. Above all, they must not horde money, but rather help increase its rate of flow. 'Sept Leaders' Jo Wu, “''Limitless Hard-Drive''” Position: Sept Alpha Rank: Elder (5) Tribe: Glass Walker Breed: Homid Auspice: Glass Walker When not at the Mother of Peach Trees Caern, she lives in a penthouse apartment in Central’s posh Dragon’s Tears Condominiums. She is a straight-laced businesswoman of the capitalist ‘90s. Dressing American, she holds herself with pride, self-importance and savvy. A monetary mastermind, Jo Wu has millons of dollars squirrelled away in banks across the planet. She can manipulate nearly anything and does so as she sees fit. Companies have collapsed and individuals disappeared due to Jo Wu’s cooperate influences. Song Chiang, “''Welcome Rain''” Position: Warder Rank: Athro (4) Tribe: Glass Walker Breed: Homid Auspice: Galliard Bristling with an air of dignity, Song Chiang’s long silky beard cannot be missed in a crowd. In Lupus form, fur covers his face in a black mask. His body covers him like brown bark. A very sincere and gentle man, Song Chiang lives by his word. He links his artistic ability directly to Aven and tends to try to fight his battles on an emotional level rather than leaping into physical contact. Wu Yong, “''Iron Ghost''” Position: Guardian Rank: Athro (4) Tribe: Glass Walker Breed: Homid Auspice: Theurge Wu Yong wears nothing but the finest, pristine suits. Calm and gentle in his everyday life, his mafia-like tactics strike like lightning. He primarily works in everything illegal; from business, embezzlement, corrupt cops and politicians, to the Triat themselves. Most of the members of the caern prefer to keep their hands clean, but Wu Yong happily engages in the dirtiest and darkest affairs of Hong Kong. Arthur Chang. “''Weaving Wheel''” Position: Master of the Rite Rank Athro (4) Tribe: Glass Walker Breed: Homid Auspice: Theurge Arthur travels out into the Umbra constantly as he fulfills his sept duties. In the physical world, he relies upon his cunning; in the Umbra, he likes muscling his way around with his arcane powers and knowledge of the occult. Arthur loves being around others and is eager to meet others who study the manipulation of the unseen. If he gets in an argument at the moot, all of the Theurges present will side with him out of respect and friendship. “''Perfector of Forms''” Position: Gatekeeper Rank: Elder (5) Tribe: Stargazers Breed: Homid Auspice: Philodox Pure, flowing gray fur covers Perfector of Form’s athletic lupine body. Even in Homid form, his eyes still hold the keen but calm edge of a wolf. His bald head is lined with scars made by burning incense cones. He wears the trappings of a Buddhist monk, as his pack is composed of the decendants of Shaolin monks. Though he is a man in his 70’s, he possess uncanny strength and limberness. “''Revenge-of-the-Land''” Position: Keeper of the Land Rank: Elder (5) Tribe: Children of Gaia Breed: Lupus Auspice: Ahroun In wolf form, Revenge-of-the-Land’s dark, black fur runs flawlessly along her delineated musculature. In Homid, she will not wear clothing and appears as a very stereotypical Chinese woman with straight, hip-length hair of the purest black. She was selected at a multi-tribal moot in mainland China to head the Children of Gai pack known as the Caretakers of the Peach Grove. It is the pack’s sacred duty to ensure that peach grove stays in its natural, healthy state. She has dedicated herself to this position for life. Li Ke’wi, “''Spinning Buzz Saw''” Position: Mater of the Challenge Rank: Ahtro (4) Tribe: Glass Walker Breed: Metis Auspice: Ahroun Li Ke’wi is large, muscular wolf with gray-brown fur; streak of black hair runs along his neck and circles around his head. Li Kw’ei’s eyes are so far around the sides of his head that his angle of vision reaches almost 300 degrees. In Homid form, Li Ke’ei’s gnarled, muscled body strikes a menacing sight. Held back in a ponytail, his long black hair cascades back from his bristle-bearded face. He wears the loose-fitting clothing of a sailor and always has a utility belt jam-packed with tools. Li Kw’ei keeps a pair of utility axes nearby at all times. Rumor has it that he a pirate and will often leave for weeks at a time.